Merry Christmas Kingdom Hearts!
by SoraPsycho
Summary: Well...uh...MERRY CHRISTMAS KINGDOM HEARTS!


(A/N: WELCOME! One and all to a terrible fucking Christmas! I can see it now! Me, Kassie, Lexi, Daisy and Samantha announcing the tale of the WORST Christmas ever! ...In the form of a poem...I shall say no more! :D)

"It was the night before Christmas Eve and all through the castle,

Xemnas just couldn't relax as usual and had to make everything a hassle!

He ran all around hanging up decorations.

He couldn't find them all, which heightened his frustration.

'Goddamnit!' he yelled, 'where's my holiday wreath?'

His voice filled with anger, in with which he surely seethed.

'I've got it right here sir!' Saix called out.

But Xemnas sat down and countinued to pout.

'Things aren't going the way I had planned.'

Xemnas was sad, so Saix took his hand.

Xemnas shot him a death glare so Saix had stopped.

'Xemnas, what's wrong? You look like a wet mop...'

Then out of the blue, came everyone's favorite guy.

Dangling upside down like an ornament in the sky.

With a red hat on his head, and a sack on his back,

He yelled 'Why ya' looking so sad, Jack?'

'I'm not sad, and my name isn't Jack, you just wanted to say that so you could rhyme.'

'So, who cares? Why don't you tell me what the matter is, I've got time.'

'Something that's here just doesn't feel right.'

'Why would anything feel wrong? Tonight's a great night!'

'I don't know, it feels wrong.' he said with a sigh.

He suddenly jumped up with a twinkle in his eye.

He ran down the hall to pick up the phone.

He pushed some buttons, but all he heard was the dial tone.

'Hello?' asked a girl, then she sleepily moaned.

'Hey it's me Xemnas. We would like to have you over, if you wouldn't mind.'

'Unusally tonight, I'm feeling quite kind.

Sure I'll come over and I'll bring all the rest.'

_'This Christmas,'_ thought Xemnas,_ 'will truely be best!'_

'What is it?' asked Xigbar, 'Who did you call?'

'I called just that one, but she's bringing them all!'

'Really?' asked Saix in utter confusion.

Seeing Xemnas this happy seemed like an illusion.

Xemnas ran into the kitchen and fumbled with paper.

7 and 2 were lost; this was truely a Christmas caper!

'What COULD you be doing?' asked Saix 'I'm drawing of course!'

They couldn't tell what it was 'cause it kinda looked like a lopsided horse.

'It's all of us in TWTNW together!'

Even though he drew Zexion looking a bit under the weather.

He drew the 14 of them, Namine and the 3 from Destiny Isle.

There was those from BBS and some others, while Jenna and her friends had been drawn sleeping all the while.

Xigbar had chuckled while Saix facepalmed.

'You invited them? I'd be better off keeping my calm.'

'It won't be so bad,' Xigbar had to admit.

'as long as they come, or Xemnas will have a fit.'

'I suppose you are right.' Saix had agreed.

Last time they were invited, they had quickly fleed.

Xemnas placed his 'masterpiece' on the door of the fridge

and ran his finger along the ridge.

He took step back and looked at it with pride.

He was getting choked up and had almost cried.

Because, finally he had what he always wanted:

That perfect Christmas, and now he could flaunt it.

All three exchanged looks and began to sing.

Which was a very, VERY unusual thing.

Xemnas didn't want THIS gift to be bought...

or so he had thought.

But why don't we leave that for later, shall we?

I'd really just like to get back to the story.

They thought about snow storms with only candy.

And all Santa's cookies were plenty and handy.

And thought about snow that tasted like cream.

So, they can't feel emotions but hey, they can dream!

And all of them waited for those next few nights,

Good luck to you all and please, try not to fight.

(A/N: Whatcha think? And, remember, this to me about and hour, overall...which really is not that long if you think about it. but anyway, here's you holiday cheer assholes. OH MY GOSH! TOTALLY JUST KIDDING! You know I love you guys! This is actually a chapter story, but this is just the beginning...literally! But anyway, more to come! That's all I will say! Get ready for the Crazy Christmas Castle! (Try saying that five times fast.) How's that for an aliteration Mrs. A?)


End file.
